


Firefly Light

by WosichdieSeebricht



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace hates his death, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Gallows Humor, Gol D. Roger is a clumsy father, I hate tagging, M/M, Patchwork Family - Freeform, Rouge calls the shot, weird family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WosichdieSeebricht/pseuds/WosichdieSeebricht
Summary: A wonderfully awkward story on how to survive death and become the center of the weirdest family constellation since Ace attended the bandit "daycare" Garp had come up with.In which Ace is dead but not really and gets confronted with his worst nightmare: Gol D. Roger.Staring all your favorite dead characters and a lot of gallows humor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to mention that I have no idea where I want to go with this. I just came up with the idea and thought it could be fun.  
> I hope it will be fun since death isn't the most obvious theme for a lot of fun. We'll see :D  
> So let me know how you think I'm doing. If you got any ideas on this let me know too :D
> 
> ( Side note: I gave Homing's Wife a name so she's now Donquixote Geneva)

"ACE!"

Luffys cry filled the air, it vibrated through Ace whole body and he felt him shaking. 

"ACE!"

Ace tried to respond, but he couldn't anymore. He had said his last words and he was good to go.

I am so sorry, Luffy. I am sorry, Marco. Sorry Pops. Goodbye. I love you all.

He felt nothing but it was warm around him. He was cozy and warm.

And the sight started to blur. Luffys knees disappearing before his eyes.

He heard them scream.

There was Marco and Pops voice calling out his name as well.

It was kind of said he did not get to say goodbye to them properly. 

At least he and Pops had. But Marco...

The world around Ace fell silent.

It was over.

Ace out.

 

Ace started up from his sleep. He looked around rubbing his eyes.

Then he blinked at the huge man sitting in front of him, spilling the sake he drank while laughing at him.

"What happened?", he asked still a little sleepy.

"You fell asleep, son."

"Ah, damn. Oyaji, you told some boring story again?"

Whitebeard laughed his deep laugh again.

"I didn't even get to start my son."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." He rubbed his back.

"Don't worry, Ace. I wanted to ask you something. Got your attention now?"

"Full attention. Go for it."

"As you know Marco's commander of the first division, but he has to manage the second as well, as there is no current commander. I asked around and everyone agreed you'd be perfect for that job. Would you do me the favor, son? Be my second division commander."

"M-me? Commander?"

"I hear no complaints, good. It's decided then."

"But Pops-"

"Too late to complain, son."

Ace was stunned. Whitebeard laughed.

"Go tell the cooks, I want to have a feast this afternoon. As fast as possible."

 

"It's open."

"Hey, it's me. Can we talk?"

The blonde looked up. "Sure, sit down, yoi."

He gestured to the seat across the table and he sat down in front of him.

"I don't know how to begin."

Marco set the paper down he had looked at.

"It's that serious?"

Now he had his whole attention, which didn't help.

"It's nothing bad. Or I hope it's not."

"I am confident we can fix it together.", Marco said, reaching out to gently touch his hands, with which he had nestled nervously.

Without thinking about it he firmly grabbed Marcos hand with his, keeping the other from pulling it back. Without intending to do Ace had gotten up from the seat. He sweated horribly and he was sure Marco felt it.

He was probably grossed out by his sweaty hands. Ace let Marcos' hand go abruptly. 

"There's nothing to fix.", he told him, his voice low, not more than a breath. The desk wasn't a big obstacle as Ace simply jumped over it effortlessly, landing right next to Marco who rose from his seat.

"What's it about then?", he asked and Ace recognized his hitched breathing.

It took all the courage within him to answer. "Last night."

"Did something happen?" A worried expression slipped on Marcos' face.

"No."

"Was something wrong?"

"No."

"So...?", as he asked Ace could see a change in his expression and he could see that it dawned on Marco.

"Everything was....great. And I was wondering if...", he didn't have it in him to look at Marco as he continued. "If you...."

Ace actually had no idea how he should ever force the words out.

He breathed out frustrated as a thought crossed his mind and without thinking he looked up at Marco only to find him staring back down on him.

"Ace, I-", but Ace did not want to hear whatever he had to say.

If Marco already knew where this went he could just as good go with it before the man let him down.

"May I kiss you?", he blurted out. He would've simply done it without asking, but sadly Marco was taller and he couldn't simply press his lips on his.

That had the Phoenix silent. He looked a bit irritated and just as Ace wanted to stutter an apology, he found Marcos hands on his face and his mouth on his lips. 

And then they kissed. 

It felt so good, all the warmth and the butterflies dancing in his belly. The heat on his cheeks and how they only stopped as Marco nearly burned himself with one of the papers they had sat on fire without realizing.

The paperwork of that day wasn't the last victim to their rousing passion.

Ace never regretted it.

He would never have - not even if they sat his hat on fire. Never.

 

"This is Luffy. Luffy say hello!"

"Oi!"

 

"Give it back!"

"You're an aristocrat!" He spat at the boy, voice full of disgust.

But the kid only grinned back at him. 

"One day I'll be a pirate and then I'll rob you!", he exclaimed.

He missed one teeth and his clothes were dirty.

"Hah. You're a rich kid. You've got no idea about piracy!"

"Who are you tell me? My names Sabo and I will sail all the seas!"

 

Memories of his brothers popped up before his inner eyes.

Sabo, Luffy and him on a hunting trip.

Sabo, Luffy and him at Dadan's.

Sabo, Luffy and him fighting over meat, bathing, sleeping. 

The three of them in the city stealing food.

The three of them building a sand castle, because Luffy whined all day until they did so.

Them training together, laughing, cuddling.

And then Sabo's death.

Leaving only two of them behind.

And now his death.

Leaving only Luffy.

 

Next on were his brothers and sisters from the crew. 

Izo and Thatch and Marco before they were a couple.

 

Marco and him.

 

And Pops.

 

And then it went dark. None of the fights Ace was involved in went by.

Nothing about fame or money. Nothing seemed to have mattered as much.

It was the family Ace found, that he remembered.

The darkness stretched out around him, wrapped him inside of it until it swallowed him completely.

 

 

 

Ace tried to open his eyes. It did not work.

He was trapped somewhere. It was a small space, it felt too small for him.

His feet hung in the air over something, it felt like wood.

He heard a voice talking excitedly and someone cried.

There was a scratching noise as from a chair moved across the floor.

Then a lower, male voice. It sounded familiar. Another male voice, this one unfamiliar. And a woman. Apparently, she was the one crying.

What happened here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Ace as pretty sure he had died. There had been a hole in his chest! 

He was sure his organs had melted. His lungs were definitely damaged - at least!

He tried to open his eyes again, it felt like they were glued together.

He tested if he could move. Indeed! He could. 

He could feel his fingers as he wiggled them, testing.

Both of his hands responded as he tried to bring them up to his face, rubbing his eyes. 

He tried again, this time succeeding. It was too bright.

The light hurt his eyes and closed them again, only to blink again.

They needed longer than usual to adjust to the light.

But Ace could make out something hanging above his face in the air.

As he waited a little longer he saw things more clearly. 

The thing above him looked like....a crib mobile?!

Little pirate ships and waves danced there together with ...sharks? 

What kind of strange crib mobile was this?

And why was it hanging above his head?

Were his brothers making fun of him?

Did he survive?

He didn't feel injured. Nothing hurt.

He tried to look around to find out where he was as he realized the wooden sticks around him. Was he in a crib?

Was he reborn? A baby again?

Ace was really confused. But then why did his feet dangle in the air?

The wooden bedframe of the crib in his knee pit?

And he wore only shorts and slippers. Why wear shoes when in bed?

The room around him was full of baby stuff.

Blue walls with ships. Also  _pirate_ ships.

This had to be a bad joke!

Maybe Ace was in hell that was all part of some weird humiliation?

Or maybe he was really reborn, but his parents were obviously freaks?

Or pirate lovers? Was there such a thing? Did pirates really have a fanbase?

There was a framed picture of a laughing baby in the arms of a woman.

The baby was laughing, reaching out with his short chubby arms to the lady, who wasn't pictured. Only her chest, arms and a strand of her hair was on the picture. Someone had to have taken it over her shoulder.

If I am reborn, then why do I remember myself?, he thought.

Is that normal?

He tried to move again, but it was as if he was trapped in this baby crib.

There was something to his left side, that felt really uncomfortable.

He lay on it. Ace tried to reach under his own body to pull it out.

It was a stuffed animal. It looked like a bug.

He tossed it away, exhaling deeply. 

First, he needed to get out of the crib he decided.

Taking a look at his feet he obviously was still a grown-up man. 

Getting out of this damn crib turned out to be a trickier task than one would guess at first sight. Ace was close to blowing the damn thing up, as he remembered that his powers were probably gone.

He tried, but nothing. No fire sparking from his little finger.

He tried again. Okay, whoever he was and wherever he was, he wasn't able to use his powers. Maybe he didn't have them anymore.

Ace had no idea what was true.

Was he alive or dead? To him, he seemed pretty alive.

He finally made it out of the bed, but not very elegantly. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and he heard the scratching noise of not one but several chairs being moved outside the door that led to this room.

The excited voice of the woman was heard again, but he couldn't hear what exactly she said, the words were too muffled through the thick wooden door.

Ace scrambled to his feet and looked down at him. It seemed he was still in his body. Everything was there. Even the hole in his chest was there.

But it didn't bleed or anything. It was just there.

Ace tried to touch his skin, he tried to put one hand through the whole. 

Yep, worked perfectly fine. He couldn't be alive! That wasn't normal.

People couldn't be cut up and then walk around like nothing had happened.

He heard some male voices again, answering the woman. 

Then there was silence on the other side of the door. 

Ace looked around but there were no windows in this room. Nothing.

The only way out was through the door.

Carefully he tiptoed closer on hand on the handle. But he hesitated to open it.

Although there was no need to because only a second later said door was yanked open from the other side and he stood face to face with a foreign woman.

She blinked at him, tears in her eyes. She was really beautiful.

Strawberry blonde hair, a red flower in it and freckles all over her face.

She had brown eyes, light skin and was dressed in a waxy long summer dress in pure white. 

Maybe he was wrong and despite all odds, he made it to heaven?

Normally that was impossible - Ace had lived the life of a pirate, not a saint!

The woman seemed somehow familiar.

"You're finally here!", she said and she sounded really stunned doing so.

"Um."

"We were waiting for you, Ace!" 

And before he could react she had thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She was small and smelled like flowers.

Ace was so surprised he simply hugged her back. 

Maybe that was a thing here in heaven?

He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. 

She seemed to know him, apparently. But then, maybe she was only supposed to show him around or however?

"I am sorry about your room. I never had it in me to redecorate. How are you feeling, firefly?"

Firefly? His room?

"What?"

"He's probably still confused.", someone suggested.

It was the male voice he had heard before, the one that sounded so familiar.

"Thatch?!" Ace couldn't hold back from screaming the man's name out loud.

There he stood, posh as ever with his pomade and laughed at him. 

He poured tea into 5 cups and set it back down.

"Want some? It'll be good for your nerves."

Ace head started spinning. 

"You are.."

"Dead."

"We all are, honey.", said the woman in front of him.

"I know it's selfish but I am just so excited to finally meet you."

Her eyes glittered with tears again. "Do you know who I am?"

It dawned on Ace. "This has to be a dream!", he mumbled.

"That's a bad joke. I am still dying. You can't be real."

"Of course I am!", the woman protested. 

"Ace, I am your mother."

"Mother?", he repeated. 

"So I am dead and you are my dead mother and you over there are Thatch who's dead as well and you two sit here and drink tea for five together?", he summarized.

"Almost exact.", Thatch said while handing him a hot cup of tea.

Ace took a sip. "You got booze here too?", he whispered to Thatch who laughed.

"Sure.", he answered and disappeared into a room that seemed to be the kitchen.

"Why don't we sit down in the living room?", his mother suggested.

Ace nodded. 

He felt completely overwhelmed. Maybe this  _was_ heaven!

But how? How could it be he and Thatch were here? That couldn't be true.

"Honey, look who's finally here!", Rouge exclaimed into the living room.

Ace heard footsteps and then there was a strange sound 'snap' and a lurid flash of light so Ace couldn't see properly anymore.

Little lights danced before his eyes and clouded his vision.

"Good to see you, son!", an unfamiliar dark voice said. 

Ace saw the mustache and the dark hair, that stupid grin. Roger.

Okay, hell then. Of course, he had been right. How could he ever really assume he could've made it to heaven! It had to be hell instead!

"Roger!", Rouge said and she sounded accusingly.

"I mean of course it's not a good thing. It's bad, um really sad that you, you know - died. But um it's still good to meet you - I guess?" He glanced over at Rouge who nodded approvingly.

"Here comes the booze!", Thatch announced.

Hell, yes! Just in time. 

Ace took the bottle offered to him and started downing it in on gulp.  
He hadn't directed any words at Roger yet and he didn't plan on doing anytime soon. This was a nightmare!  
"Sooo you look pretty damaged.", Roger rambled on. If he thought that would serve as good small-talk theme then he was less talented than Luffy with it.  
Thatch experimentally reached through the hole in Ace chest with his hand and they both laughed in amazement.   
Ace directed an angry look at his brother. Was Thatch out of his mind?  
What was so great about walking around like a cheese?   
He wondered if his body would stay like that, but he didn't want to break his silence in front of his begetter. Ace refused to call that man his father.

He would need a lot more than just one beer to progress what just happened here.

Meanwhile Rouge scanned the picture Roger had taken from Ace.

"His eyes are closed!", she complained, without blinking she took another one not bothering the fact that he was still drinking. 

Ace was "positive" it would come together as a great family photo album. 

He took another beer, deciding that he wasn't drunk enough for this.

The doorbell rang. 

"Thatch could you answer the door?", Rouge asked, looking at the picture she had taken of Ace. Roger stood next to her, obviously feeling uncomfortable. He tried to take the camera back from her, but she wouldn't let him. So he remained standing there probably feeling pretty useless.

"I guess that's our special guest. Maybe you want to answer that yourself.", Thatch suggested.

Rouge looked up from her camera and they exchanged a knowing look and a conspiratorial smile. 

"You think that's him already?"

Thatch shrugged. "It would make sense he ends up here."

She looked from Thatch to Ace and nodded slowly.

"You're right. Be right back."

She staked off determinedly and the three of them stood there looking after her. 

The silence was really uncomfortable but Ace busied himself with his third beer. He decided on a day like this there was no need to take it slow or even make breaks in between drinking.  


They stood in what had to be the corridor. Ace had already seen "his room" there was a living room they stood in front of. It had some wooden panels at the walls reaching up to waist hight the walls were painted blue. Everything seemed to be maritime-themed.

Non-stop drinking was most certainly the key to survive this without permanent damage. Being hungover was just temporary damage so it did not count.

Ace concentrated on throwing death glares at Roger while drinking until he eventually spoke up: "I'll better welcome him too."

With that, he hurried after Ace' mother. Roger wore an oldschool shirt with ruffles and a lacing at the chest. His skin was toned and he looked young. Just like his mother. They both looked way too young.

Ace used the moment to take a little break and turn to his brother.

What did he even do here? Did he live with Ace parents? If so that was weird. But maybe that's what hell was like. 

"Rouge is pretty cool.", Thatch told him, winking. "But never touch a thing she cooks. She's a horrible cook."

That wasn't directly what Ace would have suggested a useful information.

At least not in the situation. His head was full of questions from higher importance than food. Even though he wouldn't say no to some food.

"Is there food?", he asked. Maybe the alcohol already kicked in.

Otherwise, he couldn't explain why out of all the things he could've asked he chose to ask for food.

"Sure. I made something."

"Please, come in. Make yourself at home!", Ace heard his mother say cheerfully. She was an energetic person that much was clear.

"Don't worry. I got your booze.", Thatch yelled in the directions the voices came from. 

"Who's coming?", he asked. Just as he heard it.

They'd all need a lot of booze if Ace wasn't drunk enough to hallucinate who had just entered the apartment.

  



	2. Chapter 2

The silence felt uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable but luckily there was booze. Ace, seemingly, wasn't the only one relying on the entertaining effects of alcohol in general and being drunk in particular.

To his left side, Thatch just drowned the third round of rum.

Roger, on the other hand, seemed to be a bit beyond that. Being a stress smoker apparently, he had finished his 5th cigarette by the time they sat down already. Ace hadn't kept track on it ever since. We could've occupied himself by counting the butts in the pretty small bowl in front of the dark-haired man, just as a little task to keep him busy. Surely that bowl was too good for such purpose. Ace highly doubted it had been the initial intent of use. 

He had stared too long as Roger caught him. Using it as an excuse to start a half-hearted conversation while he threw nervous glances over his shoulder to the kitchen, where Rouge could be heard rumoring around.

"Your mother made it. It's too good for this usage, actually."

Three pairs of eyes blinked at Roger in dead silence. "I usually never smoke.", he added.

Ace ostentatiously remained silence, looking in Thatch's direction. 

His pompadour looked especially silly with that red flower in it. Seeing it on Thatch reminded Ace they were all made to wear said red flowers in their hair, Just like his mother - and judging by the pictures in the dining room Roger as well- used to wear it.

He saw his father nestling with his, as he tried to unobtrusively put it into the big flower vase full of these red flowers. Instead of successfully hiding it he caused a bunch more of them to fall out and gather on the shiny white tablecloth. The red flowers were in high contrast with the spotless white fabric, it caused them to almost look accusingly.

Vacantly, Roger picked them up, starting to nestle with them. It wasn't until he had a few of their peduncles connected, Ace realized he made a flower crown.

It was about time to switch to another occupation, he decided. In the end, Ace couldn't drink to avoíd talking forever - eating! That would be a smarter choice as for now.

Throwing up on his mother's pretty table cloth wasn't part of the plan, obviously, so he needed to eat something before he continued the drinking. Plus, he wanted to have something up his sleeve in case there'd be another humiliating or further uncomfortable situation coming up. In that case, Ace could, as a last resort, get up "to get another round of beer". 

Not the best excuse, admittingly, but still way better than not having one at all. Roger was giving away a great example for the latter. 

"Oh, nice flower crown.", Thatch remarked with a short glance at Rogers work. "For Rouge?"

Roger lifted his head, he had been so caught up in his work that he blinked at them for a few seconds as if he was wondering who they were and how they'd gotten into his house - or wherever they were.

A shade of redness climbed his cheeks and he awkwardly tossed the flowers over his shoulder. If Roger had aimed for a cool exterior he'd fucked up by now already.

Ace hated, what he called, his "good manners" as they hindered him to just sit there openly ignoring Roger, instead of finding excuses for his hostile attitude and lack of interest in talking. Ace never got the thought behind these polite things as to him they were even worse, but he wasn't one to judge that. He grew up with mountain bandits, everything he knew about being polite was Makino's work of wonder.

He reached out to one of the cakes in the middle of the plate. Thatch informed them earlier those were his masterpieces which had Roger exhaling in deep relief. Apparently, Thatch hadn't exaggerated when it came to Rouge's culinary skills. A thing they hadn't in common, although Ace was used to horrible cooking skills - he grew up with Lu after all. Poisoned food had been on the daily. Lu had really meant to do good but even the plants, Sabo and Ace had poured the food away at, had died.

Solely focused on the slices of cake he inhaled, Ace was a little surprised once he lifted his gaze to find the first cake was already finished up.

Across the table, Roger chewed loudly. Apparently, he was a stress eater as well. It angered Ace that he had something in common with this man.

Ace had never had a family, not in the traditional way, but now he could easily see why people complained about theirs. This felt nothing like freedom. 

It felt like the opposite and if it weren't for Rouge, Ace would've left this miserable party a few beers ago.

He glanced over to his father, who disappeared behind a giant jar of sake not making the impression he was planning on setting it down anytime soon.

Eating was canceled after he realized the only ones engaging in food were him and Roger and it disgusted Ace enough to screw his appetite - which was quite a thing to achieve. Someone should hand over an award for this - nothing and no one had managed that yet. Not even the smell of Lu's disgusting food.

It could've been only more impressive if Roger made Luffy lose his appetite.

Finally, the jar was set down on the table with a loud thud, causing Roger to shriek and cough - he had started to smoke again. 

Ace wished back his fire powers. If he'd still had them he could've pretended to give Roger fire while setting  _him_ on fire "accidentally". Not that he thought anyone would've bought that performance off him.

"Are you alright my son?", his father asked as he had caught Ace staring at him.

Across from Ace, Roger choked on his cigarette once again, or maybe he choked on the following one- who cared? Ace decided to ignore him.

"Actually,", he started, "I was wondering if you'd share that sake with me, _Pops_." He made sure to emphasize the last word especially.

Whitebeard laughed. 

"If you want some you've gotta try your luck and take my head first."

Thatch, he and Ace broke into a burst of lighthearted laughter.

"Since we're all dead I guess that'd be a waste of time. Let's skip the killing at least until next time.", Rouge said, smiling down at them. 

She had entered the room without Ace noticing her, but he could tell Roger sure had as he watched he relief settling on the man's features.

It was strange how they'd all sat around waiting for her. She was what kept them together.

Ace felt Whitebeard's gaze on him. He was aware that his father had watched his reactions closely. Given how good he knew him, Ace was confident Whitebeard could see right through his calm exterior.

Ace fixed his own gaze back on his mother. She held something to her chest so tight one could think she planned on breaking it.

He wanted to speak up to her, but his throat suddenly felt too tight and he had to blink some annoying tears away. It had cost him his life to finally meet her - the only thing lessening his joy was Roger. Ace had a hard time tuning him out.

It was Thatch who spoke up first. Eventually, he was the one best on small talk.

"Take a seat. I made your favorite cake and luckily it has been spared from being eaten by these two wolverines other here.", he used a fork to point at Ace first, then directing it to Roger. "What you got there?"

The way Thatch interacted with her, made Ace realize they had to know each other for a little while at least.

Rouge sat down while shooting Ace a smile that made him believe was especially meant for him alone. Whitebeard sighed heavily, as he handed the sake over to Thatch accompanied by a huge slice, more of a quarter, of cake, which Thatch passed on to Ace both. He gave his father a quick nod and an honest smile. It was how the old man showed his affection and it suited Ace' needs perfectly. 

"I've printed out the pictures.", Rouge said, cheerfully holding up one of the frames she held. 

"We can't see, honey. You need to turn it around.", Roger informed her.

Ace made a face at the nickname. He'd never get used to seeing the man he hated so much next to the woman he loved despite never having met either of them.

Couldn't he just trade Roger in for Whitebeard? 

_To whoever is running this damn afterlife_ , he thought, _I plead you to think about my request in the las_ t. Unsurprisingly, no answer.

Rouge had turned the frame around for everyone to see. It showed a blurry picture of some dark-haired youth with a hole in his chest.

That could've been mistaken for everyone, but he didn't say so as it apparently made his mother happy. 

"It's blurry I know but that's the first picture of you after the first picture taken of you ever. Garp took it. Did you see it? It's in your bedroom. "

Ace did not mention to her that said room would hardly serve as a bedroom for a grown-up like he was. To her, it was his room.

"Sure.", he pressed, trying to match his voice to his relaxed posture.

"And here's the one I took.", she declared proudly showing them the picture of Ace drowning his beer. The golden frame around it looked so out of place it was almost funny and he stifled a laughter by shoving a huge fork full of delicious chocolate cake into his mouth. This way he escaped commenting on the picture. It looked as if Ace was an excessive drinker not to say an alcoholic. Who would hang up a photo showing his son getting drunk, one beer on his lips, another already in reach?

Thatch tried a small smile and Whitebeard didn't even bother to cover up his laughter. 

"Huh, so Ace is going to be the drunkard in the family? I've gotta say I'm a little disappointed. You know, I've always seen myself in that position.",Whitebeard grumbled, but Ace could tell he was just making fun.

"Oh, Pops. Don't be sad, we'll find you another role.", Thatch said.

"How about foster parent?"

"That's what I already am, besides, I don't see where this is supposed to be fun. "

Roger glared at Whitebeard but Rouge laughed. "I guess it's not as much fun.", she admitted, winking at him.

"Would've been the perfect excuse to drink.", he mumbled more to himself.

"Don't be upset old man, once Rayleigh rounds the corner we can all pack up and go home."

Whitebeard grumbled something into his beard about Patchwork families and the burden of being a parent.

Out loud he said: "Who do you call old? You're older than me!"

"But I look younger! Dying earlier has to be good for something."

Rouge used the moment to reach out for one of Ace hands, gently squeezing it with hers. It was such a nice and calming gesture catching Ace off guard, his countenance dropping for a second.

"Roger's just missing his best friend. It's hard making new ones when you're the pirate king."

If it would've been possible Ace had hated the man even more. Couldn't he just make new friends to get that worrisome expression off his mother's face?! Even Ace had made friends. 

"I do have friends.", Roger defended.

Suddenly Ace felt really hot and then, before he even realized what was going on, it happened. Ace only realized it the moment a spark set the tablecloth on fire. - he was burning for real. Even though it did not seem to harm him he was like a human torch. Thatch next to him yelped in surprise.

"Damit, Ace. Even in Afterlife, you want to blow everything up? This is not hell!", he nagged. "And it'd like it to stay that way."

Roger who ran off returned with bare hands, looking around wildly before taking the flowers out of the vase and pouring it over Ace and the burning tablecloth. It worked on the fabric but Ace was just soaking wet AND on fire.

"What the fuck?!" He looked around. 

Whitebeard was calm as usual, Roger was panting heavily looking around probably in search of more liquid to pour over him and Rouge just stared at him. Thatch's expression remained amused and unimpressed.

Roger took one of the bottles, but Whitebeard tossed it out of his hands before he could do something. 

"Alcohol will only cause him to burn more! It's his powers or the leftover of them."

"My powers?", Ace repeated deadpanned.

"Apparently, Afterlife feels bad for us and we got to use them for ourselves, but you can't attack or hurt others with them. Touching you would do no harm to any of us.", Whitebeard explained.

"But why am I burning Pops?"

"Your temper, kid. Your temper."

Ace looked down to his hands, his feet, his whole body was burning, but still visible under the flames. His real powers had been way cooler than this.

Apparently, all he could do now was burning like a walking bonfire. Maybe that would be useful for cooking but that was it already.

Ace tried to calm down, if only so for the tablecloth's sake.

"You should've given him something to eat. He's infamous for his capability of eating and drinking at the same time.", his father willingly suggested while pointing to the framed picture that sat in Rouge's lap for now.

"Actually he's even MORE infamous for falling asleep while doing both. So he ends up doing 3 things at a time. Or you could try to catch him "sleepwalking" to the fridge.", Thatch stated further. _Smartass_.

Rougle laughed while thanking both for their helpful suggestions, Ace watching the scene with mild horror. This went nothing like he thought it would.

"Oh and here's one of you as well, my love. I thought it was so cute how you got all clumsy from excitement. ", Rouge stated, holding up another blurry picture featuring Roger this time. Causing Ace and him to cringe, the same expression written over their flushed faces, even if so due to different reasons.

Ace cringed in because of the nickname once again and because he wasn't ready for any of this. Especially not his parents being the affection-showing couple they were. 

Across the table, Roger cringed because he felt embarrassed. Being referred to as "cute" in front of Whitebeard, his old rival, wasn't _exactly_ a flatter to his pride.

"What are we even doing here?", Whitebeard demanded to know.

Ace would've loved to know that as well. It felt like the worst family-get-together in people's history - or it would've been if they were still alive. Ace wasn't sure if it counted since they were dead. Probably not. 

"Because if this is supposed to be Ace' Welcome-to-afterlife-party, it sucks."

Thatch laughed out loud at their father's boldness. 

"And you can't even wish to die.", he added, which had Whitebeard laughing a little. 

"But actually, Pops, this is about family-get-together."

Whitebeard sighed deeply. "I've already feared that's what it means."

Ace could feel him.

 

"Son."

Whitebeards voice echoed through Ace head. He was still getting used to this whole father-son-thing going on here.

"Yes, Pops?", he asked, testing the word on his lips. It sounded strange but felt nice. Although Ace continued to be embarrassed about his earlier behavior. Even though Whitebeard seemed to be over Ace attempts to kill him, he himself wasn't at all. It was awkward and he wondered if he should apologize and whether the normal apology Makino had taught him would be appropriate when it came to attempted murder. 

Ace decided it had to be since it was the only way he knew to apologize.

It even angered Ace a little how everyone was playing it cool while he was on board. They didn't even try to be hostile and no one seemed worried about it all. It offended Ace pride as a pirate, but he forgave them. 

They started training right after he had joined them and his bounty rose ever since. Especially after Ace had taken a few navy ships down on his own at their latest attack.

"Sit down, my boy."

Ace did as he was told, sitting down crossed legged on the wooden floor. His father sat enthroned in front of him on his huge chair and Ace felt a little intimidated. Unease crept up his throat and made it hard to breathe normally.

Had he done something wrong? Ace wasn't used to fulfill the orders of others. Maybe he should've left more ships for his new siblings? It was probably mistaken as rude to sink them all alone.

The blue and yellow Phoenix sat on Whitebeards broad right shoulder in his usual place. This way, they reminded Ace of the fairytale pictures showing pirates with parrots on their shoulders. Sabo had read the stories to them and after his death, it was on Ace to read them out to Luffy. 

It was also how Sabo had taught them to read.

"Did I do something wrong? Has someone complained about me?", Ace blurted out the same time as Whitebeard had opened his mouth. It was clear that Ace wasn't one to hold his tongue. His mouth betrayed his good manners more than once in a while. Still searching for the right way to phrase a sentence, his thoughts meanwhile slipped his tongue already, without any filter to them. 

"No." Whitebeard sounded a little startled.

"Actually, I thought you were acting a little stiff. I hope you're feeling comfortable and welcome on board?"

Ace glanced down on his feet. Everyone had been exceptionally nice to him more so after he joined the crew.

"No. I mean yes. Everything is perfectly fine.", he stated.

Whitebeard did not make the impression of buying Ace lame performance.

"If you say so, son.", he grumbled without hiding away the skeptics from his undertone.

Ace glanced to his shoulder where Marco was still asleep, Whitebeard followed his eyes. He looked kind of surprised to see the Phoenix there as if he had forgotten about him, which then he probably had for real. 

Whitebeard gently patted the birds head. "Marco. Son. Wake up."

Marco didn't seem to care about it, he was sound asleep.

"Ace, could you..?", Whitebeard asked, his usual relaxed composure at unease, even if it was just a little.

"Um, sure.", Ace replied. Climbing his father was a rather weird moment in Ace young life. If someone had forespoken this moment to him, Ace would've laughed at them. 

He awkwardly tried to shake Marco awake, until Whitebeard submitted to carry the sleeping bird down in his arms. It worked way better than Ace clumsy effort of waking him up.

"It's a wonder he hasn't build a nest on me yet.", he heard Whitebeard say, presumingly more to himself than to Ace, but he couldn't resist chuckling even so.

"I've carried him to his room.", he informed his father.

"You could've just set him aside somewhere."

"I felt like that'd be kinda rude. Although it felt rude to break into his room without permission as well.", Ace admitted.

Whitebeard laughed. "Too good we as pirates are not expected to behave much."

Ace joined in even if so hesitantly.

"Now that we are alone, would you answer me one question, son?"

He faltered without intending to do so, but Ace couldn't help it. He wasn't used to people showing interest in him. Never was. It had been the same with Luffy and Sabo. 

His indecision didn't slip Whitebeards attention. 

"I don't want to bother you, Ace. I just hoped to get to know my new son a little. Make sure you're getting along well?"

The hot feeling that crept his cheeks, told Ace he was blushing visibly.

"It's- it's not your fault at all.", he managed to reassure the man.

"It's me. I feel so foolish. I've been -"

" A pain in the ass?" Whitebeard grinned at him.

"Exactly.", Ace confirmed. "A pain in the ass." 

He smiled back at this time without any tension.

"What changed your mind? I've been wondering about it ever since you agreed to become my son."

There was no point in denying. 

"Marco. He told me why you behave like a family and at that moment I realized it was all I ever wanted."

"So his words were enough to change your mind?"

"Not only.", Ace said, blushing deeply.

Whitebeard looked at him for a moment before a smile crept on his lips.

"I see. So does he reciprocate your feelings?"

Ace shrugged. "I have honestly no idea. Maybe I screwed up already.", he admitted.

Whitebeard threw back his head, laughing. 

"I'm sure a handsome young man like you are has to do a lot to screw it up. Marco's a softie after all."

Ace bit his lower lip. A sudden wave of sadness swept over him, filling his eyes with glittering tears. Pops must've seen them as well, otherwise, he'd surely never asked the following:

"What did you do to think you've screwed up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've guessed right :D  
> I hope you like the new chapter and it made you laugh if only just a little.   
> If you have any requests on what you'd like to happen or whatever just comment. I am still collecting ideas :)


End file.
